who did this basterd think he was?
by xOxDeReKhAlExOx
Summary: bella has just moved to forks to be with her dad. a hot sexy vampire steals her eart in a odd way


Today was my first day of Forks high school.

Great.

I sighed and got out of bed grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans a black and white striped tank top with a black vest with glitter on it and my black covers.

I walked out of my room and once aging tripped on nothing almost slinging my close ever were got up and went in to the bath room putt down my close down on the sink and went to turn the water on. After I finished drying off I put my close on and straightened my long brown hair and did my make up put on eye liner mascara lip gloss and light pink eye shadow.

Walking down the stairs. Charlie looked almost ready to leave.

"Are we in a hurry?" I asked

_(I wouldn't have actually minded getting to school early and avoiding some big entrance)_

No Charlie said it's just I didn't know if u wanted to leave earlier so you could get there before everyone else shows up to get a head start?

Yea sure I smiled back Charlie new me so well even thou I've only been living with him for about a day now.

We piled in to the cruiser and head toward forks high school. The ride there was silent but not awkward. We pulled into the parking lot. Thanks for the ride dad I said as I look up at him.

No problem bells just doing my job as a dad.

Okay u have a good day at work bye dad

Bye bells he said before he drove off. I turned around to the main entrance and took a couple of breaths. Everything will be fine not like ill meet a bunch of vampires or something.

I walked into the main office to be greeted by a middle aged woman with red curly hair.

Hello miss I'm Isa... The lady behind the desk whose name tag read Mrs. Adams cut me off mid sentence.

No need to tell me who u are Isabella here is schedule and books you first class is math in room 35B and it starts in about 15 minutes so feel free to wait here or wonder around a bit before the bell rings. I was on my way out of the office when I bumped into something hard and stumbled off balance. Before I could fall I felt to cold hand on my waist steadying me before could fall. I looked up to be meted by a boy Holy. Fuck.

That boy was _fine_!

Scratch that. That _man _was fucking sexy!

Regular guys did _not _look like _this_. Like…like they were some kind of male model.

He was tall—God was he…tall—and he was lean. But he wasn't skinny and awkward, he looked like he had just the right amount of muscle under those clothes. He had blonde almost white straight hair looked stringy and messy—but perfect all the same—and it's length reached down to his chin. He had a strong chin, dark, thin lips, a perfect, straight nose, and eyebrows that were straighter then they were ached—but it was still perfect. His eyes were a beautiful shade of violet they looked like they had so much depth to them. If you looked into them, they would capture you immediately, and it felt as if you can just stare into them until you look so deep that you fall in, and keep falling. His skin was absolutely flawless, and white. As if he really was carved from marble.

I closed my eyes for a second then pinched myself on the arm. OUCH! Yeah, I'm awake. But just to make sure

The man standing in front of me smirked. I think I felt my heart skip a few beats.

Are you are right Miss Isabella?

How do u no my name ignoring his question all together.

Word spreads fast around this little town called forks chiefs swans and Rennes child at home at last he smirked. But honestly I don't see what the big deal you're not even all that cute he let me go and went off down the hall leavening me stunned he would say that. I walked down the hall and put my books in my looker that I didn't need till after lunch. _You're not even all that cute. _His words ran through my head who did this basted think he was he didn't even know me I didn't even know him or what his name was. Wait why do I care Uhg I sighed to myself I jumped five feet in the air when the Bell rang and I looked up to see the halls were crowded some people were standing there giving me weird looks. How long was I standing there never mind I better get to class be fir I'm late.


End file.
